


Is it so, so wrong to love and be loved in return?

by Tobikedu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Simon Curtis (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Forced Masturbation, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Rape, Sex, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobikedu/pseuds/Tobikedu
Summary: Title is from a song called 8-bit heart by Simon Curtis in the Album called 'Super 8-bit Heart' Adam Lambert, a popular singer, has fallen in love with the club music writer/singer. He asks Simon out, and is rejected. Sometimes things don't go as planned once Adam slips an Aphrodisiac (Viagra) in Simon's coffee. What happens next?





	Is it so, so wrong to love and be loved in return?

Simon sighed as he walked down to his studio. Checking to make sure no one was following him again, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. When he turned around after locking his door, his rival, Adam Lambert, was sitting on the desk with a wide grin on his face.

"What's up, buddy ol' pal?!" Adam slinked off the desk and wrapped an arm around Simon's neck and across his shoulders. Simon knew that Adam knew he hated him. Shrugging off Adam's arm, Simon stomps angrily to his desk.

"Awe, what's wrong, Simon, panties are in a bunch," Adam sneered and waltz over, peeking over Simon's shoulder, "My oh my, Simon!!! What is this?" Adam snatched Simon's work off the desk and read it. 

"Hey! Give it back!!!" Simon screamed and ripped it out of Adam's hands.

"Sheesh, who knew your gay ass would write such a dirty song like that~" Adam laughed out. He then calmed down to a smirk. Simon gave him a dirty look and reorganized his papers. 

"Awe come on Simon!!! You know what. I'm gonna getcha laid!!!" Adam spoke with enthusiasm.

"What?!" Simon glared at Adam, his (Brown?) eyes shining with anger.

"You heard me!!! C'mon dude, you know you want to!!!" Simon rolled his eyes at Adam's shitty choice in words.

"Fine. But it better be a-" Adam cuts him off and practically bursts Simon's eardrums.

"I KNOW!!! Me." Adam said 'Me' with a dirty smirk.

"Ah ha, good one Adam, but seriously. I have tons of work to do, unlike you, I write my own music." Simon spat, making sure the older male heard him. (Adam is older by 4 years). He sighs audibly and starts writing. After about 5 minutes of silence, Adam begins to quietly sing to himself. Annoyed, Simon jumps up and storms out of the room. 

"The fuck?" Adam crosses his legs with compassion. Simon eventually walks in with a fresh cup of coffee. 

"Shit. Be right back, Adam, don't do anything stupid." He then again, leaves Adam by himself. Adam sighed and reached into his pockets for his phone and found a half filled pill bottle. 

"Viagra? Ooh! Totally gonna spike his drink with this shit!" Adam sneaks over and drops some of the pills into the heated drink. 

"Hey Simon~" Adam sneers as Simon plops down onto his chair. He spins around, ignoring Adam and taking a big sip of his coffee. 

"Adam. What the fuck did you put in this?" He spoke calmly, but deadly. 

"Hm, just a few pills to keep ya awake is all!" He wasn't wrong, but that wasn't the whole truth. Simon rolls his eyes and scribbles down lyrics. After finishing his coffee, he gets up and walks into the kitchen to get more. In the minute he was gone, Adam wrote a few things down. _Hold me down and make me scream, lay me on the floor. Turn me on and take me out, make me beg for more. Push up to my-._ He made it so it looks like Simon was trying to write his refrain. When Simon walks back in, he sits down and writes, unaware what Adam wrote. 

"Hnngh..." Simon grunts after about 10 more minutes of writing.

"What's wrong, Sim?" Adam smirks at Simon, spinning a pen between his fingers. 

"Why th-the fuck are y-you still here?" Simon stuttered, trying not to grip his obvious erection.

"Mmm, never told me to leave, are you hard?" He grins and walks over in his special stride and places his hands on Simon's shoulders. Simon was palming himself a bit and stopped when Adam decided his shoulders were branches to perch on. 

"Dear God, Simon, you shameless fuck!" Adam laughed and reaches down in between Simon's legs. 

"Nhhaaah! Adam! What the fu-ahhhh...." Simon leans his head back as Adam strokes him through his pants. He then slips his fingers under the waistband of Simon's pants to stroke him more clearly, without annoying fabric in the way. 

"Hmmm, like that Simon~?" Adam licks the shell of his ear, grabbing Simon's hand and putting it in his pants along with his. Simon moans loudly and tries to remove Adam's hands from his agonizingly hard dick. 

"Ugh! A-Adam you f-fucking idiot! Hnnghhh... Stop!!!" Simon moaned out, digging his nails into Adam's hand. Adam pulls away, licking pre-cum off his fingers. 

"By the way, the pills to keep ya awake was Viagra~" Simon mumbles a quiet 'Fuck' and forces himself to move his hand, even though he feels paralyzed with pleasure. Adam spins the chair and grips Simon's fluffy hair.

"Open wide~" Adam unzips his pants and his cock bounces out, hitting Simon in the face. He reaches down and caresses Simon's chin with his index finger and his thumb, opening Simon's mouth. Once his mouth is open, Adam thrusts in to where Simon is gagging and choking on Adam's length.

"C'mon baby, I know you can take it." Adam gives him another thrust and feels Simon gag. 

"Want me to fuck your pretty face?" Simon tries to say no, but ends up groaning in pain, sending vibrations up Adam's shaft. Simon's vision fades once Adam starts to pound his face, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Simon tries to cough and bites down on Adam's dick.

"You bitch!!!" Adam pulls out of Simon's mouth and punches his nose, hearing a loud crunch. Blood poured down Simon's face and he brought his hands up to stop the bleeding. Adam sighs loudly and grabs onto Simon's neck, throwing him across the room. 

"Why did you bite my dick, whore?" He scowls and glares at Simon.

"F-fuck you, Adam!" Simon screamed at him, and he just stood there, glaring. Simon grunts a bit and gets up, limping into his room, the aphrodisiac driving him nuts. Adam, of course, follows. Shutting the door, Adam shoves Simon onto the bed, face down, ass up. He stalks over and gets on the bed, onto his knees and presses his bare cock against Simon's cloth covered ass.

"A-adam?! Wh-what the actual f-f-fuck?!" Simon growled at Adam. He tries to flip himself over, but a hand digs into his upper back in between his shoulder blades, keeping him down. Adam gropes Simon's ass and slowly pulls down his pants. Simon struggles and grinds on Adam's cock unintentionally. Adam groans and starts dry humping Simon a bit. 

"Mmhmm, just like that~" Adam purrs and slips Simon's underwear off, down to his knees.

"A-Adam! STOP!!!" Simon screams just before Adam shoved part of his blanket in his mouth. Slowly, he lined up his throbbing shaft up to Simon's pulsing entrance. A few pained cries emitted from Simon's throat as Adam pushed in. 

"Mmm so tight~ Hey Simon, feeling good?" Adam snickered and started thrusting. Simon screamed up pain and tear streamed from his eyes and onto the bed.

"Shut up! We both know you like it!" Adam shouted and brutally thrusted into Simon, blood from Simon tearing making him slip in and out a bit quicker. Simon's breathing became rapid and distorted while he tried to endure the pain rapidly growing in his ass. Soon, he felt the sudden need of release and shot his seed across the bed and got a little on his chin. 

"You fucking whore, taking my cock up your ass and cummin', fucking SLUT!" Adam thrusted in as far as he could and shot his load deep into Simon's ass. 

"Ahmmmmmmmhmmm..." Adam moans in pleasure and relief. He pulls out and Simon falls over. 

"Now, next time, I want you to be ready. Fucking slut." With that being said, Simon flinches when Adam chucks the bottle of Aphrodisiacs at him. Buckling his pants and leaving, Adam slams the door shut while Simon lays there in pain. He takes the cloth out and walks over into his bathroom.

"Fucking.... Asshole...." Simon mumbles and falls asleep in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my Simon Curtis and Adam Lambert lovers!!! This is my OTP! I hope you enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> *I liked Simon Curtis's first song the best... like the original songs from 8 bit heart... God he should make that album.... I would buy it!*
> 
> That includes 'Tough Love', 'Hypnotized', 'Meteor', and 'Diamonds on the dancefloor'.


End file.
